one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil Vs Rin Okumura
Description: Devil May Cry Vs Blue Exorcist. Two older twin brothers who are born in a powerful demonic bloodline will face off in this episode of One Minute Melee. Will Vergil cut down Rin, or will the Son of Satan torch the Son of Sparda One Minute Melee Cue: K-Project OST - Kiss of Death The elder brother of the Sons of Sparda walked through the corridor of True Cross Academy in search for a demon sword called Kurikara. The blade peaked the interest of the Darkslayer as he he can feel the power pulsating through the blade. It was odd to the eldest Son of Sparda that he saw no one in a corridor of a school. It’s a school after all, and there should be students roaming around. However, it didn’t matter to him in the slightest as he came here for one goal, and that is take Kurikara. Light shined on the darkslayer, Vergil as it revealed his fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; he also has blue-colored eyes. Vergil wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. Underneath the coat, Vergil wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. The eldest Son of Sparda said nothing, not even a sigh as he kept trudging through the corridor of True Cross Academy, knowing full well that he’s gonna see that sword, and he’s gonna take it. Even if he has to kill someone, even a student to obtain the blade. ---- On the other side of the corridor was the twin brother of exorcist, Yukio. The Son of Satan yawned as he held his hand slightly over his mouth as he walked towards the dorm that he and his twin brother share. It was just gonna be another day passing by, for the Son of Satan. (Music Stop) Rin Okumura, the Son of Satan walked through corridors of his dormitory as he ruffles his black-messy hair. H kept walking as the light shined down on his pale-skin. He wears a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. He has one black strap over his shoulder holding a red sleeve. Rin kept walking as he almost reached his dorm, however, he stopped in his tracks when he heard another pair of footsteps. Quickly turning around, the Son of Satan saw a man he has never seen before in his life. However, Rin was able to feel demonic presence within the man which is enough to make him go on the defensive. Quickly pulling his sword out of his sheath, and gripping the handle of Kurikara - Rin put up his guard. “That sword. I can feel demonic power in it.” Vergil spoke out as he saw the wielder of the blade, and he soon became disappointed as he thought of the potential the sword has lost at being in the hands of a kid. “Such wasted potential. A sword with demonic power in the hands of a kid. How about you give me that, it’ll be better suited in my hands then yours.” “How about you turn around leave. I’m not gonna give this sword to anyone got that.” Rin spoke out as he unsheathed the sword as the Flames of Satan manifested around his body like aura. The Son of Sparda wasn’t impressed, but he gripped the sheath and put his thumb on his guard of his sword, Yamato. “That can be arranged.” Vergil spoke out as he unsheathed Yamato and swung his katana horizontally as the clanging sound of metal can be heard as Rin blocked Yamato’s strike with Kurikara. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StjxfSnwiVg Cue: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger OST - Lust Sin (Jin Kisaragi's theme)] The Son of Satan attempted to overpower the Son of Sparda, but he was having a difficult time. Before Rin could do anything, two cyan-blue sword appeared in the air and shot towards him as he jumped back. Rin held the handle of Kurikara tightly, and Vergil held the sheath and handle of Yamato tightly as well. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! Who are you rooting for? Vergil (Devil May Cry) Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees